2Jun Story : TEARS
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Doojoon selalu sakit hati dan cemburu melihat Junhyung lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoseob. Dan puncak dari semua itu adalah keputusan Doojoon untuk mengabaikan JunSeob. Akankah Junhyung menyadari kesalahannya? Dan membuat kisahnya dengan Doojoon berubah menjadi Happy Ending? B2ST 2Jun slight JunSeob, KiSeung, DongDoo. OOC/Typos/one-shoot/dll.


**2JUN STORY : TEARS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akita Fisayu's present**

**B2ST 2Jun slight DongDoo, JunSeob, KiSeung.**

**OOC / Typos / dll.**

**-0-**

Yoon Doojoon adalah seorang leader boyband terkenal Korea, B2ST atau Beast.

Seorang namja tampan yang diam-diam menyimpan rasa pada sang vice leader B2ST, Yong Junhyung.

Tapi... Sakit, sakit sekali ketika ia tahu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan..

Atau,

Benarkah begitu?

-0-

"Junniee... Nanti siang ke taman yuk! Aku akan menraktirmu gulali." Rajuk Doojoon pada Junhyung, di saat keenam member memiliki kebebasan penuh seharian.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku ada janji dengan Seobie." Tolak Junhyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari frying-pan yang sedang menggoreng telur.

"Eh? Janji apa..?"

"Aku berjanji menemaninya ke Kona Beans."

"Ooh."

Doojoon hanya mengangguk. Dia harus memaklumi, bagaimanapun juga, tidak mungkin dia mengekang Junhyung -yang sama sekali bukan miliknya-.

"Doo-Doo hyung!" Kikwang muncul. Ekspresi pabbo khas namjachingu Jang Hyunseung itu langsung terpampang. "Mau main?"

"Main apa?"

"Kartu. Kebetulan Seungie hyung baru membeli kartu."

"Ayo. Junnie, aku duluan nee.. Bergabunglah main kalau kau sudah selesai memasak."

"Ye." Jawab Junhyung singkat.

-0-

"Junn.. Kajja! Naik roller coaster, yaa!" rengek Doojoon ketika B2ST mengunjungi sebuah taman bermain.

"Aniyo. Seobie ingin masuk Rumah Hantu." Untuk kedua kalinya, Junhyung menolak. Doojoon menghela napas pasrah.

"Nee."

Akhirnya Doojoon terpaksa menaiki roller coaster bersama KiSeung. Sedangkan JunSeob memasuki Rumah Hantu, dan si magnae Dongwoon memilih wahana perahu air.

-0-

"Kau membuat coklat panas untuk siapa, Junnie-yah?" tanya Doojoon. Malam itu dia memergoki Junhyung sibuk membuat secangkir coklat panas.

"Seobie. Malam ini sangat dingin, jadi aku membuat coklat panas agar Seobie tidak kedinginan."

"Aku juga mau, Junniee.. Buatkan satu, ya?" pinta Doojoon.

"Mianhae, hyungie. Coklatnya habis." Junhyung menatap Doojoon dengan pandangan bersalah. "Kalau mau, hyung bisa membeli coklat dulu di supermarket."

"Ah.. Gwenchana." Senyum Doojoon, miris.

-0-

Hari ini B2ST tampil di Music Bank. Mereka membawakan lagu Fiction. Lagu yang bernuansa sedih tapi memiliki dance yang cukup energik.

"Ukh..."

Mendadak, Junhyung yang mendapat posisi di belakang, berjongkok sedikit seraya memegangi betisnya yang nyeri.

Doojoon yang meliriknya berubah panik. Sang leader menatap manajer dan memberi isyarat agar siaran dirubah iklan sementara.

"Junhyungie!" pekik Doojoon begitu siaran dihentikan sebentar. Dia bergegas memapah Junhyung dan mengecek keadaannya. Betis uri Joker memar, sepertinya ada saraf yang terpelintir.

"A, auww!" rintih Junhyung saat Doojoon menekan betisnya pelan. Manajer langsung memanggil tim dokter.

"Tahan sebentar, Junnie." Doojoon memosisikan jempolnya di betis Junhyung serta membuat gerakan memutar. Memijatnya.

"Jun hyung!" seru Yoseob panik. Magnae wannabe tersebut menghampiri Junhyung dengan raut cemas.

"Seobie.." Junhyung malah mengulurkan tangan dan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Yoseob. Tidak menghiraukan Doojoon yang sedikit terdorong mundur akibat perbuatannya itu.

"Tahan dulu, hyung! Sebentar lagi tim dokter akan datang!" ucap Yoseob khawatir. Junhyung mengangguk lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Yoseob.

"..." Doojoon terdiam melihat itu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian mulutnya mendesah. Sakit.

"Doojoon hyung." Dongwoon menepuk bahu Doojoon.

Doojoon tidak menjawab, hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Dongwoon. Tatapan yang sarat akan luka.

-0-

Junhyung meminta tidur di kamar DongSeob untuk semalam. Dengan alasan agar dirinya cepat sembuh karena di kamar DongSeob memang ventilasinya lebih banyak dan suasananya menenangkan.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja." Kata Doojoon pada Dongwoon yang hendak pindah ke kamar Eomma-Appa B2ST.

"Nee."

Dongwoon tidak bisa mencegah. Doojoon lalu mengambil bantal, guling dan selimutnya kemudian pergi ke ruang tengah.

Entah mengapa.. Doojoon merasa dadanya sesak dan dia membutuhkan waktu sendiri saat ini.

'Junhyungie.. Apakah aku memang tak pernah menempati ruang dalam hatimu? Apakah aku bukan prioritasmu, tidak sepertiku yang menjadikanmu sebagai prioritas nomor 1 dalam hidupku?'

'Apa yang harus kulakukan Junnie...? Bila kau selalu menutup mata pada perasaanku..'

"Inikah waktunya untuk menyerah?" gumam Doojoon, pilu.

-0-

Hari-hari berikutnya, setiap permintaan Doojoon akan Junhyung tolak dengan alasan Seobie ini lah.. Itu lah..

Dan Doojoon muak. Dia tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan perasaannya pada Junhyung yang tak pernah peka, yang tak pernah sadar dirinya selalu menyakiti Doojoon dengan sikapnya.

-0-

"Seob, kau pindah ke kamarku. Aku tidur bersama Dongwoon saja." Kata Doojoon datar. Membuat kegiatan makan malam di dorm terhenti.

Yoseob menyambut gembira. Dia akan tidur bersama hyung kesayangannya! "Ye, hyung!"

Tapi meski Junhyung ikut senang, sang Eomma B2ST merasa aneh. Biasanya Doojoon akan melarang siapapun untuk tidur bersama Junhyung, kecuali dirinya.

Hyung tertua itu juga tumben mengambil tempat duduk berjauhan dengan Junhyung, dan duduk di sebelah Dongwoon.

"Hyung.." Dongwoon menyumpit nasi serta menyodorkannya di depan mulut Doojoon. Magnae itu mengerti beban pikiran yang menghantui sang leader.

Doojoon menyambut suapan itu dalam diam. Junhyung yang melihatnya seolah merasakan sebuah gejolak aneh..

-0-

Semakin hari, Doojoon semakin mengabaikan JunSeob. Jika biasanya Doojoon suka menggoda atau ber-skinship dengan Junhyung, sekarang hal itu jarang terjadi..

Bahkan hampir tidak pernah lagi...

Doojoon seolah sibuk dengan dunianya. Yang bila dulu selalu dipenuhi oleh Junhyung, Junhyung, dan Junhyung... Sekarang dunianya diisi seseorang bernama Son Dongwoon.

Dan Junhyung menyadarinya. Sangat menyadari bahwa Doojoon mulai mengambil jarak dengannya. Tapi saat ia menanyakannya pada member lain, kecuali Doojoon, mereka selalu menjawabnya 'Gwenchana' atau 'Tidak mungkin'.

KiSeung dan Dongwoon seolah ikut menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Dari 'mantan' couple Yoon Doojoon.

-0-

Seperti _de javu _saat kejadian di MuBank..

B2ST perform lagu Shock. Tapi di akhir lagu, Dongwoon salah melangkah dan terkilir.

"Argh!" erang Dongwoon. Doojoon yang berada di belakangnya memegangi pinggang sang magnae agar tidak terjatuh, sementara kepalanya mengedik, memberi isyarat agar staf mematikan rekaman acara yang memang tidak live itu.

"Woonnie, gwenchana?"

"A, aakh..."

Mendengar rintihan Dongwoon yang sangat kesakitan, Doojoon segera menggendong Dongwoon.

Seraya berjalan ke ruang ganti, leader B2ST tersebut mengucapkan kata-kata hiburan untuk membuat si Prince Arabic merasa rileks dan melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak.

Junhyung terdiam. Dulu dia lah yang sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Doojoon, meski bukan saat dia terluka saja.

Dan.. 'Woonnie'? Baru kali ini ia mendengar Doojoon memanggil Dongwoon dengan sebutan semanis itu. Bukankah yang diberi panggilan khusus hanya dirinya?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Junhyung merasa kehilangan...

-0-

Di dorm.

"Sedang apa, hyung?" tanya Junhyung. Tumben sekali Doojoon memasuki dapur. Menilik kebiasaan sang leader yang malas pergi ke dapur kecuali untuk menggoda Junhyung –yang tidak pernah terjadi lagi-, tentu saja sikap Doojoon mengherankan!

"Mengambil es batu untuk mengompres kaki Woonnie. Kakinya bengkak."

"Ooh." Junhyung menunduk.

"Eh, Junhyung, tolong bawakan jus jeruk itu ke kamar! Woonnie perlu sesuatu yang menyegarkan." Kata Doojoon. Nada suaranya datar. Tidak lagi manja, merayu, ataupun menggoda. Pada Junhyung yang berdiri mematung.

... Sejak kapan, Doojoon memanggilnya dengan nama biasa? Tidak ada panggilan 'Junnie', 'Jun', 'Junnie-yah', atau bahkan terkadang 'chagi'?

"Hyung, kita perlu bicara." Bisik Junhyung dengan suara tersendat. Entah kenapa.

"Mwo? Mian, aku harus segera mengobati Woonnie."

DEG

Baru kali ini Doojoon menolaknya..

Biasanya Doojoon akan mengiyakan apapun permintaannya, sekalipun itu tak masuk akal dan leader sedang lelah.

"Junhyung?"

Suara Doojoon menyentakkan lamunan Junhyung.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan melamun. Sudah ya, aku kembali dulu ke kamar."

"N, ne."

Begitu Doojoon berlalu, Junhyung menarik kursi makan dan duduk di atasnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang.

_Yoon Doojoon._

Doojoon selalu memeluknya. Ketika tidur, di atas panggung, dan di manapun.

Doojoon tak pernah lupa memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat Junhyung mendapat penghargaan, ataupun saat senang.

Doojoon hadir di kala Junhyung merasa lelah, sedih, kecewa... Leader B2ST itu akan meminjamkan bahunya sebagai tempat bersandar, dan mau mendengarkan curhatan hatinya.

Doojoon selalu cepat tanggap bila Junhyung mengeluh sakit sedikiiit saja.

Doojoon tak pernah menampakkan wajah terbebani atau lelah di depan Junhyung. Serta berusaha memenuhi apapun keinginan sang Eomma B2ST.

Doojoon tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya pada Junhyung. Dia selalu mengalah.

Doojoon tidak segan-segan mencium pipinya di depan umum. Meski akhirnya dia akan menunduk bersalah ketika Junhyung memandangnya risih.

Doojoon...

Ah.

Junhyung menghembuskan napas. Terlalu banyak kebaikan hati yang pernah diberikan Doojoon padanya. Namja itu terlalu tulus...

Tapi, semua itu mendadak beralih pada sang magnae.

Kenapa...?

-0-

2 minggu kemudian.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?"

Yoseob menatap heran. Junhyung terlihat makin pucat dari hari ke hari.

"Ani."

Junhyung tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari DongDoo yang saling menyuap Kimchi. Hatinya pedih melihat Doojoon tertawa riang seraya membersihkan serpihan sayur di sebelah bibir Dongwoon.

"... Aku mau istirahat."

SREEETT

"Junhyung?" Hyunseung mengernyitkan dahi melihat Junhyung bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan lemas ke arah kamar. Semua mata mengikuti arah pandang sang lead dancer.

"Apa dia sakit?"

Doojoon meletakkan sumpitnya. "Apa dia belum makan?"

"Belum sama sekali." Hyunseung menggeleng. "Lihat, makanannya masih utuh."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengantarkannya ke kamar." Doojoon beranjak kemudian mengambil piring Junhyung.

"Apa Eomma sakit agar Appa memerhatikannya lagi?" bisik Kikwang pada Hyunseung. Yang disambut death glare dari namjachingunya itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Kikwangie!"

Di kamar JunSeob :

Doojoon masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Junhyung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Junhyung, aku bawakan bubur dan teh."

"..."

Doojoon mengangkat bahu, lalu meletakkan piring Junhyung di meja nakas samping ranjang.

Walau dia sangat khawatir melihat pucatnya wajah Junhyung tadi, dirinya sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan perlakuan mantan roommate-nya itu. Jadi, sesuka sajalah.. Toh, ada yang mau merawat dan menemani Junhyung saat ini.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Woonnie. Bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu, panggilah Yoseob. Dia membatalkan semua jadwalnya dan memilih menemanimu di dorm."

Tap

Tap

"Hyungie..."

Panggilan lirih Junhyung menghentikan langkah Doojoon yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa, kau jahat sekali padaku? Kau mulai jarang menyapaku, memerhatikanku... Apa aku menyusahkanmu selama ini? Apa aku sudah membuat kesalahan fatal padamu?"

Doojoon diam.

"Kau dekat sekali dengan Dongwoon.. Apa kau telah menemukan orang lain yang lebih menarik dan tidak pernah membebanimu?! Apakah kau selalu melupakan yang lain jika sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu!? Cih.. Kupikir kau leader hebat yang tak pernah pilih kasih kepada anggota-anggotanya!"

Suara Junhyung meninggi. Terdengar menyakitkan.. Sinis dan menyalahkan.

Doojoon berbalik. Menatap penuh emosi pada Junhyung.

"Apa kau kira, kau saja yang tersakiti di sini!? Hah, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu! Kau mulai dekat dengan Yoseob dan mengabaikanku! Menolakku dengan alasan 'Seobie lebih suka...', 'Seobie ingin yang begini...', 'Seobie lebih penting...'- Bagaimana aku tidak sakit?! Jawab, Yong Junhyung!"

Junhyung terhenyak. Selama ini dia memang terlalu dekat dengan Yoseob, sampai tidak sadar dirinya sendiri mencampakkan Doojoon dan menganggap eksistensi-nya tak pernah ada.. Pabboya.

"Aku MENCINTAIMU! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! Tapi bila kau yang berada di posisiku, apa kau akan tetap bertahan dengan perasaan cinta itu meski tahu kalau orang yang kau cintai tak pernah menganggapmu ada!?"

Tes.

Air mata Junhyung jatuh.

"Apa dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, kau pantas melarangku dekat dengan orang lain!? Aku sudah cukup bersabar.. Tapi kau tetap saja mengabaikanku! Aku muak, Junhyung! Muak!"

"Hyung..." rengek Junhyung. Matanya mulai bersimbah cairan-cairan bening. "Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae, hyung..."

"Aku tidak tahu, Junhyung. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memaafkan dan kembali padamu..."

Suara Doojoon bergetar. "Tidak ada jaminan kau tidak akan menyakitiku lagi... Lebih baik kita mengubur semua kenangan dan memulai lembaran baru dengan pasangan masing-masing, _Junnie-yah._"

"Hiks..."

Junhyung menunduk dan menangis kencang. Sementara Doojoon melangkah keluar dengan langkah berat.

_Good bye, Love_.

-END-

Akita : Yaah... Akita kembali lagi dengan ff one-shoot :3 Mianhaee... Kalau kurang berkenan n feel-nya nggak dapeet~! Cuma buat selingan di antara ff Complicated Love sama We Can't Be Together :D #plakk!

Akita mempersembahkan ff ini untuk author **Min Yora. **Mian kalo jelekk~ :3


End file.
